


Highschool crush

by heythereshipfreak



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: Charles Xavier, a well-known name in high school, everyone knew him for being the smart kid, always getting around with the girls in school. Every kid wants to be his friend, maybe because of his brain, and no one will actually want to date him, only Raven does. Raven had been his best friend ever since they were kids, and with the help of his family, they had the same education and now were in college.Erik Lehnsherr was the new kid in town, he was quiet, but with his physique, he was rope into the football team the moment he stepped in school. Within days, every girl wants to date him, but he had set his eyes on one god damn good-looking guy, Charles Xavier.





	Highschool crush

Charles Xavier, a well-known name in high school, everyone knew him for being the smart kid, always getting around with the girls in school. Every kid wants to be his friend, maybe because of his brain, and no one will actually want to date him, only Raven does. Raven had been his best friend ever since they were kids, and with the help of his family, they had the same education and now were in college.

Erik Lehnsherr was the new kid in town, he was quiet, but with his physique, he was rope into the football team the moment he stepped in school. Within days, every girl wants to date him, but he had set his eyes on one god damn good-looking guy, Charles Xavier.

Erik was walking around school, trying to get to his classes, but yet he seems lost again, he bumps into a student, who turns to him and smiles.

“Hey, you okay?” Charles said, as he held on to Erik’s arm, who almost trips.

“Yeah I’m fine. I’m so sorry. I was trying to get to class.” Erik replies, as he stables himself.

“Alright, which class are you heading to? I could help you.” Charles offered.

“Yeah, I need to get to chemistry class? But they changed the location this morning, and I’m not sure where it is?” Erik said, as he slips out his phone, trying to show Charles the message, end up it was a photo of Charles laughing with a group of boys over at the bleachers.

“Oh, I’m sorry, here it is.” Erik said, as he slides to the correct picture, blushing slightly.

“Oh, you’re in my class. Let me walk you to class.” Charles said, as he clears his throat.

“Thanks, you’re Charles, right? I’m Erik.” Erik said, as he walks along with Charles.

“Erik, I know all about you, it’s nice to finally meet you. I mean you must be busy, having to you know, everyone has been talking about you, like weeks now.” Charles replies.

“I hope you only heard about the good things. Haha and I heard about you, like you’re the smartest kid in school, it amazes me how someone so smart, can be this cute.” Erik said, as they walked in class.

“Me being cute? That must be a joke. Alright I have to go now, I’ll see you around.” Charles said, as he heads off to his seat, next to Raven.

“Sure. See you. Thanks though.” Erik replies him, as he walks to his seat.

“Spill the tea, home boy, why did you walk to class with Erik.” Raven said, as Charles took his seat.

“Hey, no. I just bumped in to him, and he got lost.” Charles chuckles as he took out his book.

“I hope he got lost in your eyes. Come on, hunny, I know you. Fucking tell him already, that you have a huge crush on him already. It has been what? Weeks?” Raven replies him.

“Ssshhh, I don’t want the whole class to know, that I’m gay and have a huge crush on Erik. Come on now. And I’m sure he’s straight as a noodle.” Charles replies her.

“Yeah noodles are straight until they’re wet. So, deal with it.” Raven teased, as she nudges his ribs.

“Ow, stop it. Come on, class is starting now. Talk about it during lunch instead.” Charles said, as he pushes her away.

During their small conversation, Erik kept looking at them, he sighs, as he turns away and shook his head, maybe Charles is straight and won’t be interested in him, he continues to sighs and opens his book, scribbling small notes on his papers, as the class continues.

It has been 6 months since Erik and Charles got close, they studied together in the library, hanged out on the bleachers before Erik had to go for training. And mostly had lunch together, and talked about school and stuff. Erik likes spending time with Charles, even if Raven was there half the time, and she would flirt with Charles in front of him.

It was one of those nights, where Erik would choose to just drink at his home, instead of joining the after party after one of the games, Charles was over at his, teaching him over homework, as they sip on beers, and snacks on chips.

“You know what I like about chemistry?” Erik asked tipsy.

“No, I don’t really know. What do you like about it?” Charles asked, as he sips his beer.

“Well is that we have chemistry with each other” Erik flirts.

“Well that is cute as hell, Erik.” Charles chuckles.

“You know what is cute?” Erik ask him again; Charles just shook his head.

“You.” Erik replies him.

“Alright alright what is all the cheesy pick up lines about. We have homework.” Charles chuckles.

“Homework can wait, but us can’t. come on Charles, baby please don’t do this to me.” Erik said, as he sat closer to Charles.

“I’m not doing anything. You’re drunk as hell right now.” Charles said, as Erik lays on his shoulders.

“I’m not drunk. If I would, I wouldn’t do this.” Erik said, as he sat up, looks over at Charles, cupping his face, and kissing his lips softly, and Charles kissed him back.

“Woah, what was that Erik?” Charles said, as they pulled away.

“It was me, declaring my love to you. Fuck! Charles! I’ve been obsessed with you for months. Please don’t push me away.” Erik said, as he rests his forehead against Charles.

“I would be dumb to push my crush away just like that.” Charles said, as he tilts his head up, and press another kiss onto Erik’s lips.

As they lay there under the clear skies, as Erik lays his head onto Charles chest, with Charles tangling his fingers into Erik’s messy hair. They talked and talked that night, as Erik intertwine his fingers with Charles.

“Babe, if you had super powers, what kind of super powers would you want? I think I would like to have the powers to make people fall in love with me.” Charles said, as he kisses the top of Erik’s head.

“I guess you already have your super powers then. And I guess I would like to be able to fly you know, fly around.” Erik replies.

“If I made you fall in love with me though, I could fly you anywhere though.” Charles whispered to him.

“That’s true, and right now, I’m already in love with you, baby” Erik teased him and sat up, grinning at him with his stupid smile.

“And I’m glad my super power works. I really like you, Erik.” Charles said, as he sat up too, and looks at Erik.

“And I like you more.” Erik replies, as he rubs his nose against Charles’ and kisses his lips softly.


End file.
